1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device and a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electrical or electronic device is driven by supplying electric power from a power source of the like. When supplying the electric power from the power source or the like, the electric power is supplied to the electrical or electronic device through connectors. The connectors for connecting the electrical or electronic device and the power source may be a combination of a jack type connector and a plug type connector configured to be fitted in the jack type connector, as described in Patent Documents 1, Patent Documents 2 and the like.
Recently, as a countermeasure for global warming or the like, supplying of electric power of a direct current with a high voltage has been considered even for the power transmission in a local area. By using the electric power of a direct current with a high voltage, the power loss at the conversion of the voltage, the power transmission or the like can be reduced and it is not necessary to use a heavy cable. Especially, as an information device such as a server or the like consumes a large amount of electric power, supplying of the electric power of a direct current with a high voltage is desirable for the information device.
However, if the voltage of the electric power supplied to the electrical or electronic device is high, the electric power may cause some effects on a human body, or some effects on an operation of electronic components.
When such electric power of a direct current with a high voltage is used for an information device such as a server or the like, it is necessary to provide connectors which are different from connectors used for a general-purpose commercial power source of an alternating current. Further, as the connectors may be handled by a human when installing or maintaining the device, it is necessary to care for the effects on the human body or the like as well.
Further, if the electric power supplied from the power source exceeds 100 V or is direct current with a high voltage, when a switch device is incorporated in a connector, a current commercially available switch cannot be used as it is. For example, when the electric power supplied from the power source is direct current with 400 V, it may not be safe to use a switch device, which is currently used for electric power of an alternating current with 100 V as safety and reliability are not ensured.
[Patent Document]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H05-82208
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-31301